


Home

by smolder



Series: Nostalgia [4]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolder/pseuds/smolder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...but David’s skin always seems to emanate warmth from somewhere deep within, like he has absorbed the rays from all of the thousands of hours he has spent on the beach throughout his life. And when he tilts his head and smiles up at him, all crinkled eyes and white teeth, he releases a bit of that long sunny day from within him.</p>
<p>Shares it.</p>
<p>Cobra Bubbles can't help but smile back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lilo & Stitch belong to Disney.  
> Prompt: I just saw the movie again, and, well, now this idea won't leave me be. Cobra just seems to be around an awful lot in the family album. Maybe he travels a lot for business? And comes home as often as possible, of course.

  
Putting his car in park he simply sits and stares at the house for a few moments. It is still odd to him this – this coming home. That he has a place now to return to that he would give that label. It never felt right before to call his apartment which was so empty except for piles of unopened mail, so quiet except for the sounds of the sharp clang when he dropped his keys on the side table that name.   
  
And you could never say that about here, never call this place empty or quiet. Even from where he still sits he can hear Nani and Lilo arguing over what to have for dinner. The squeal of power tools from the garage where Stitch and Jumba are tinkering.  
  
It was one of the reasons he was always ready to take on “difficult” cases. Everyone, most especially children but, _everyone_ deserved a home.  
  
He opens his door and gets out of the car, shutting it behind him. Hearing a yell of greeting he looks down the dirt lane and sees David walking towards the house, shirtless as always carrying his board, still wet from the ocean. He calls back and waits for him so they both reach the front door together.  
  
They walk up the steps in companionable silence and, reaching the top, Cobra knocks and David leans his surf board against the porch. As they wait, hearing the scuffle of many feet (and a few claws inside) the other man slouches against him and he automatically slides his arm around his waist. David smells like the ocean and he feels warm against him even through his work suit – but David’s skin always seems to emanate warmth from somewhere deep within, like he has absorbed the rays from all of the thousands of hours he has spent on the beach throughout his life. And when he tilts his head and smiles up at him, all crinkled eyes and white teeth, he releases a bit of that long sunny day from within him.   
  
Shares it.  
  
Cobra Bubbles can't help but smile back.  
  
Nani opens the door and bites her lip when she sees the two of them together. She looks almost like she wants to point and say, “aww.”  
  
The relationship between the two of them in particular is so changed from the first time they met that it is barely recognizable now. Now he could not imagine a better mother for Lilo. And he doesn’t want to imagine how much worse, how much lonelier, his own life would be if she hadn’t been alright with this, hadn’t let him into this family.  
  
Because Nani is the base, the strength from which others pull - she is a survivor. Cobra has unending respect for that, for her.  
  
Reaching a bit in the doorway he extends a hand out to her and she leans forward on her toes to meet him in a kiss. And with the feel of David along his left and Nani pressed along his front something inside him begins to relax.   
  
“Ewww! Get a room you guys!” he hears Lilo yell from the hallway.  
  
Breaking away he chuckles and hears David laughing as well as they finally cross the threshold. Nani chases after her sister, the two arguing the entire time.  
  
He has a family now. People to come home to. And that will never stop feeling special.


End file.
